New World
by Jenova CalamityFromTheSky
Summary: Death, trauma, tricky, and judgement in one epic series of mystery that will leave you wanting more, a series about the burning question every deathnote fan/veiwer wonders: "What would I be like if I were Kira?"
1. One: Beginnings

Me, 6, and Jamlee were on our way to Wammy's House, them as happy as can be, and me as unenthused about everything as I always was…

"Aren't you excited, Silence?" 6 said, in her usual happy tone, as I silently walked.

I continued to walk, my hands in my pant pockets, and answered in a very sober tone "Why the hell would I have reason to be excited?" Mind you, we were headed to Wammy's House, after all, but hell, I wasn't ever happy over anything.

"Hello? Wammy's House, you idiot!" 6 said, even though she called me an idiot, she had a joking, pleasant tone about her.

Yes, just filled with joy… I thought to myself, keeping my expression very unenthused, as to not give the impresseion that I was acutally bursting with joy to go to Wammy's house, as I really was.

"HOT GUYS!" Jamlee yelled suddenly, blushing and looking very pleased with herself that she had gotten this little comment in…

"What the… Jamlee, we're going to Wammy's house and you're thinking about hot guys, of all things?" Now, of course, I was especially rude to her, but I felt free to be rude to her… She knew that I ment nothing of it, and besides, she WAS my sister, after all…

Jamlee nodded, still looking pleased with herself "Yeah…" Her tone souned as if she was dreaming of them at that very moment….

Pssh, pathetic, as if you'd even have time for guys when you're at Wammy's… I thought, still keeping it tomyself…

"At lease ONE hot guy as to be there… right?" 6 said, as if to encourage Jamlee. Or maybe, her herself was acutally thinking of guys too…

"There has to be!" Jamlee said, hopefully and still sounding about 98% sure that 6 had to be right.

"Please! This is Wammy's House we're talking about… We're not going to a modeling house! They're probably all nerds!"

Jamlee looked crushed when I said this, almost as if the crule reality just hit her hard smack in the face. No, more as though a semi truck going 85miles per hour on the free way just smacked into her, the driver leaving without a second glance to see if she was fine…

"Geez, talk about ruining a happy moment, Silence…" 6 said, as if she was trying to cheer up Jamlee after her semi truck of reality just got done slamming into her.

"Oh, will you two just shut-" I was going to say shut the {explicit} up, but just as I was going to finish, Jamlee burst out yelling and cut me off.

"THERE IT IS, GUYS!" Jamlee yelled at the top of her lungs, pointing at Wammy's House, which was in front of us, at the moment.

"Wow…" 6 said, obviously at a loss of words. They were acting as though this building was some amazing sight of beauty that would take your breathe away.

"It SO totally looks like hot guys would be at this place!" Jamlee said, blushing and looking as though she was dreaming of the guys again.

I sighed, sounding irritated "Whatever, you guys…" I walked in, as though I've walked into this place a thousand times before, even though inside, it was a bigger deal to be to walk in this place.

"Woah, hey wait!" 6 said, running after me.

"He- Woah, wait, don't forget about me!" Jamlee said, as though she was awakening from her dream and coming into reality.

After we were all inside, I looked around alittle bit and said "See? No hot guys here…" More pointed to at Jamlee then 6.

Jamlee was staring in what seemed to be disbelief, her jaw dropped and she pointed behind me. "S…Sis… Look behind you!" She said, unable to stop staring behind me.

I chuckled "what, do you think I'm going to really turn around and there's going to be a hot guy behind me or something?" I said, with added sracasum, and I turned around, just to see what was really behind me.

Of course, as though fate was proving me wrong and that I was being a little rediculous, when I turned around, I smacked into a man (I couldn't see his face yet) and fell to the floor. I blushed, embarressed, and looked up at him. I saw his face, and immediately knew who his was.

Still blushing and at a loss for words, I manged to studder out "I….I'm…. S…orry! I didn't mean to… I mean, I didn't know that you were…. I mean…." I blushed even harder among hearing how I sounded.

He grabbed my arm and helped me up, then looked at us all. "And you three are-"

Jamlee inturruped "OH MY GOSH, SILENCE, YOU TWO LOOK SO PERFECT TOGETHER!" she screamed.

I glared at Jamlee, "Shut up…" I mumbled. I hated feeling so embarrassed, it felt stupid…

"Well, come on, I mean look at him!" Jamlee replied.

"Shut up before I kill you!"

"Meep! You're blushing uber baaaad!" In case you don't know, uber means meagerly.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at her, blushing even more.

"Oh my gosh, sissy, your face is aaaaaaaall red!"

"Grr… I wish that you would just shut up already…"

"Will you two just SHUT UP!" 6 yelled at us both, as if she was our mother. We both looked at her in shock.

"Besides, it's obvious she likes him!" She said, teasing but yet serious at the same time.

"So true!" Jamlee said

"Imma kill you.." I mumbled.

He was just sitting there, looking at us, as if we were idiots… If I could've read his thoughts, I could guarantee that he would've been thinking "Gosh, these people are idiots!"

I sighed. Whatever you guys…" I said, walking away.

"Sis! Wait-" Jamlee called after me, but I didn't listen. I continued to walk, it was turning out okay, until…. I tripped…. And fell right on top of him… From that angle, I could see his face perfectly, though. There was no doubt in my mind that he was, without a doubt, Mello…

"I….I…..I'm sorry…. I…. Didn't mean to-" I stuttered for a while, then finally, Mello interrupted me.

"Get off me." He said, sounding as sober as I did this morning on the way here.

"Y…Yeah…. S…Sorry…." I said again, getting off of him. He said nothing, and walked away. He was trying to make it so I couldn't see, but I saw his face turn bright red as he turned to walk away.

Later that day, after we were shown to our rooms by Near, Jamlee tried to talk with me, in her way trying to make me feel better for embarrassing Mello like that…

"You totally hit a flag with Mello todaaaay!" By the way, when we reference to 'hitting a flag' it just means something romantic happened…

I blushed and said "Huh? No we didn't!"

"Oh, yeah, you totally hit a flag! MAJOR flag, in fact." 6 said.

"We didn't DO anything!" I said

"What do you call being on top of him?" Jamlee said.

"I TRIPPED AND FELL ON HIM!"

"HE certailny seemed to be enjoying it…"

"No he wasn't!"

"He was looking down your shirt the whole time!" 6 informed me, which of course, I think blushed.

"R…Really?" I said.

"Totally!" 6 said, smiling.

"Someone likes my sissy! Someone likes my sissy!" Jamlee chanted, while spinning around in circles.

I chuckled. "Yeah, Jamlee, I saw the way you were looking at Near…"

"Huh?"

"Mmm'hmm! And the way he looked at you back!"

Jamlee turned all red "Uhhh… I mean, I…."

6 laughed. "Toally!"

Later on, Jamlee and 6 left the room. I was alone, and that was a good thing.

"Master…. C…Can I come out now?" My shinigami asked me.

"Yes. They're gone now, Toshi, it's safe."

"Phew! I hate being quiet for to long… Oh, is it true? Do you really like Mello?"

"SHUT UP, TOSHI! Be serious!"  
"I AM serious, Master, I was just curious!"

"Sorry… But.. Maybe, I kinda do…" I said, blushing.

"You should get to work on being Kira, don't waist your time on boys!" Toshi replied.

"Yeah, you're right." I said, getting out my death note and writing about 10 criminals name's down on the empty pages.

I sighed. "I love being Kira…"

As soon as I finished saying those words, Mello came bursting through the unlocked door. "You're Kira?"


	2. Two: Tool

Damn it! Of course, someone had to walk in when I was basically confessing to being Kira… So, now I know to watch what I say out loud around this place…. I remained calm, a trait I didn't think I was capable of pulling off, but it was, and it was extremely simple to as well.

"Yes, that's correct. I am Kira." I said, calmly and somberly. He seemed phased, at the fact I was Kira and that I didn't try to cover my words with a lame ass excuse as everyone else might've.

He spoke no words, but his facial expressions told me what he was thinking. "Why did you kill all those people? What was the point of it all?" Is what I imagined him to say.

"Why I killed all those people?" I said, as if to reply to his question of which he did not ask. "I'm sure someone like you would never begin to understand why I did this, or the feelings I felt while I did. But, I'll explain it to you, if you're just that curious." I said, and at the end of my sentence, I looked at him, as if to say 'Do you seriously want me to tell you this or can I just save a lot of time and effort and you find out for yourself later on?'

He nodded, and said, "I'm sure I'll understand, won't be to complicated for someone like me, anyway" I'm sure this was his way of bragging about being a genius, but I didn't let that phase me from continuing on, or lead me to insult him for bragging, like I wanted to.

"Well, then, let's start." I said, sounding tired of speaking to him already. "As you know, Kira kills criminals AND the innocent." I started, already regretting explaining it to him. "I kill criminals to make this world a better place! And, I killed the innocent to make my killings seem not quite as obvious."  
He got dead silent. He stared at my face for a long time. "S…So… How-"  
"How do I kill?" I chuckled, with a hint of a killer-ish, evil tone. "Simple. This…" I took out my Death Note, and held it close against my chest. I smiled evilly. "I write down anyone's real name, with their face in mind, and they die of a heart attack in 40 seconds!"

"Heart attack? How did the other victims all die of a different cause of death, then?" He asked. Pssh, how stupid…

"Well, that's simple…" I thought, what kind of genius are you if you can't figure that one out… But I kept that comment to myself. "I can write down a specific cause, time, and date of death as well. As long as the person would've done it themselves in their life. Example, I couldn't tell them to say the first things I said today, because they were with me today, or to draw a picture of a person they don't know, simply, because they don't know me, and have never seen my face."

He got silent again. "So, you got anymore questions, or am I done talking to you?"  
He looked at me, as though I had just made a comment no one would dare to say. "No. That's all the questions I have for you…."  
"Nope! You forgot one!"  
"Huh?"  
"Why am I at Wammy's, fighting against Ira, if I AM Kira?"

"Oh, yeah…"  
"Pssh! Some genius YOU are…." I crossed my arms. "Well, I'm here because I want to see what you guys are looking for, and gather information from you all! …And, I just really wanna succeed L! It would be ideal!"  
"Huh? Ideal how?"  
"I get to kill criminals while sitting on my ass all day, eating random sweets and having some dude take care of everything for me! Talk about awesome!"  
"That's not what L really does…"  
"Yeah, sure, whatever you say…." I stuck a piece of candy in my mouth and sucked on it.

"Hmph…. If a killer could be cute…" I herd him mutter, as though it was a side comment.

I ignored it, and went on. "Well, I'm afraid that I'll have to kill you now." I said, getting out my pen and looking at his real name above his head.

"Huh? How? I mean, you can't! You don't even have my real name!"  
"Oh, did I fail to mention? I have the eyes. Eyes of a Shinigami, that is. I can see your name and life span above you head right now! So, how would you like to die?"

I looked at his face, and then it hit me… I couldn't kill him! That wouldn't be any fun for me if he just died…. So, I stopped writing his name.

I sighed. "I can't kill you…" I said, putting the pen down. "But, for now, you're going to be with me. You're going to have to pretend to dating me for now, so that way I can be with you a lot, and people won't be suspicious… I won't hesitate to kill you if you leak information on-"  
"Oh, hell no! No way, what are you, crazy?" He said.

"Fine! I'll just kill you…"  
He sighed. "Guess I have no choice…. But, I do have one request for you…" He said.

What, you think you can request people for me to kill? I thought, but oh well, I guess one person wouldn't kill me… "Let me guess, kill Near? I'm on it…" I said, leaving the room to go find Near.

And this was only the first series of events that turned me into a servant, a puppet, and a tool, for others to use…


End file.
